Waluigi vs. Metal Sonic
Waluigi from Mario (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) takes on Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog (XxxNanomachinesonxxX) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction In a strange ruin, Waluigi was looking around trying to find the treasure when he saw a gem standing there. The brother thought that he had hit the jackpot. His brother was carrying the gold, while he was to grab everything else. Waluigi: Jackpot! Just before he could grab it though, a blue blur took it from him. Metal Sonic: Now to report to Eggman! However before the metal clone could escape he was hit in the head with a tennis ball. Turning around and detected that Waluigi was a hostile. Metal Sonic: Time for elimination!! HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Max Anarchy OST - My Town, My City) The two then charge at each other and exchange punches. Metal Sonic then curled up to a ball as Waluigi tries to kick the metal clone in the face. He then boosted towards the surprised Waluigi and rammed into him causing them to crash near a rock. Metal Sonic bounced off from the impact and continued his attack. While in the air, Metal Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the Waluigi, striking him with perfect aim. However, a kick from Waluigi sent Metal Sonic backwards. Waluigi: My turn now. Waluigi then throws several bombs at the robot which blow up on impact sending Metal Sonic towards the brother of Wario. Waluigi then generates a cyclone. He then either throws the cyclone through the air and then dunks it on top of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic: Now activating scanners! Metal Sonic is able to render his body invisible as well he was able to copy Waluigi’s abilities without his interference. With Waluigi looking around in confusion, the robotic clone of Sonic snuck behind him and blind sided Waluigi in the back of the head. In order to counter the surprise attack, Waluigi jumps in the air and spins around, creating a small tornado around him which can deflect the invisible rockets. This also brought Metal Sonic towards the tornado as the projectiles blew up, destroying Metal Sonic’s invisibility. Metal Sonic: Kneel down to you master Waluigi: Waa!!!! Metal Sonic releases a swarm of artificial bats as they shot out as projectiles. When Waluigi hit them with a club, the bats exploded upon impact. This caused Waluigi to be sent flying backwards as he then slid as Metal Sonic tried to punch him in the face. However, Metal Sonic then improvised on the missed opportunity. Metal Sonic then strikes the ground as it causes a fiery shockwaves all around him. Knowing that it could hit him, Waluigi turned into purple smoke. Metal Sonic: Child’s Play! Waluigi then teleported behind Metal Sonic and boasted towards him. Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy in the shape of a hockey stick. With a follow swoop, he slices Metal Sonic in half, before the robot of Sonic blew up. K.O. With a twirl of the energy hockey stick, Waluigi grabbed the gem from the ground as it lands in his hands. He could not wait to show Wario the new gem he found and how much money and trouble he went through to get it. Results Winning Combatant: Waluigi: 27 Metal Sonic: 15 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 27 Details Follow Waluigi’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament